The servers used in the present data center are basically grouped into two types. One is associated with a server using alternating current (AC) power (hereinafter referred to as AC server) and the other is associated with a server using direct current (DC) power (hereinafter referred to as DC server), and the AC servers prevail on the market. However, in order to improve efficiency, save energy and reduce carbon emission, the DC servers are heavily used in enterprises nowadays. Because the input power for the AC server and that for the DC server are different, the power supply units for the AC server and the DC server are different. It results in that the AC server cannot be applied in the framework of the server system using DC power, and thus the original AC servers will be weeded out when the server system using DC power is adopted and it increases the facility costs. Therefore, if the original AC servers supposed to be discarded can be integrated into the server system using DC power, the facility costs will decrease.
In order to circumvent all the above issues, the inventors have proposed an invention “METHOD OF INTEGRATING A SERVER USING ALTERNATING CURRENT POWER INTO A SERVER SYSTEM USING DIRECT CURRENT POWER AND ALTERNATIVE JUNCTION DEVICE THEREFOR.” Using the integrating method and the device of the present invention, the AC servers can be integrated into the server system using DC power so as to decrease the costs of the server system. The summary of the present invention is described as follows.